


Misstep (1/1)

by earlgreytea68



Series: Chaosverse [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things you shouldn't say to your very pregnant wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misstep (1/1)

**Title** - Misstep (1/1)  
 **Author** \- [](http://earlgreytea68.livejournal.com/profile)[**earlgreytea68**](http://earlgreytea68.livejournal.com/)    
 **Rating** \- Adult   
 **Characters** \- Ten, Rose  
 **Spoilers** - None, really   
 **Disclaimer** \- I don't own them and I don't make money off of them, but I don't like to dwell on that, so let's move on.   
 **Summary** - Things you shouldn't say to your very pregnant wife.     
 **Author's Notes** \- [](http://harpinred.livejournal.com/profile)[**harpinred**](http://harpinred.livejournal.com/)  won 300 incentive words in the last Support Stacie Auction, many ages ago. Here they finally are!  
  
Very short, so this is unbeta'd.  
  
The icon was created by [](http://swankkat.livejournal.com/profile)[**swankkat**](http://swankkat.livejournal.com/)  , commissioned by [](http://jlrpuck.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jlrpuck.livejournal.com/)**jlrpuck**    for my birthday.   
  
 

 

“How big do you think the baby is?” she asked him.

“What?” He reached out a hand, placed it on the swell of her belly. “I dunno, exactly. Big enough. I mean, not big enough to be born, but big enough that you’re progressing quite nicely.”

Rose, laying on her back on their bed, looked down at herself. “I’m big as a house,” she said, mournfully.

“You’re not. Unless you’re talking about a Cyllic house, they’re probably about the size of your stomach, come to think of it, because they’re fairly small creatures and their houses have domed roofs and…” The Doctor trailed off, catching Rose’s expression. “I’m not helping, am I?”

She glared. “Not really, no.”

He paused. “Cyllics are really cute. I mean, if that helps.”

“Doesn’t help, Doctor.”

“Okay.” He sat on the bed beside her, hand still rubbing at her belly, almost absently. “You take my breath away, you know.”

She blushed a bit. “No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do.”

“Stop. You’re just trying to make me feel better because I’ve established my own gravitational pull,” she grumbled.

“No, I’m not. You’re gorgeous. Maybe—“ He waggled his eyebrows— “you need for me to prove to you how gorgeous you are.”

Rose thought that proposal over. “It depends.”

He looked hurt. “Depends?”

“Tell me how you to propose to prove it.”

“Well.” He considered. “ _You_ know. If you roll on your side, I can enter you from behind. Helps take your giant stomach out of the equation.”

Rose stared at him.

“I was doing so well before I said that, wasn’t I?” he realized.

She stared at him some more.

“Can we go back, to before I said that, and I will revise what I say to—“

“Go and get me ice cream,” said Rose.

 

  



End file.
